


wishlist | kuroo tetsurō

by yuggiee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Manga & Anime, Nekoma, Romance, kuroo tetsurou/oc - Freeform, kuroo tetsurō/oc - Freeform, pls read :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuggiee/pseuds/yuggiee
Summary: In which kuroo desperately tries to find the perfect birthday present for his crush who doesn't have a wishlist.[short story inspired by TXT's wishlist]
Relationships: Kuroo/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I- very impulsively- started this book after reading the lyrics from 'wishlist' by TXT. It's just such a cute song. This will be a pretty short story so uhmm, enjoy!  
> (This story takes place before the Tokyo training camp)

The red lining around the 17th of July was staring at him mockingly. The day of Airi's birth. It was coming up and he had yet to find the perfect present.

Kobayashi Airi has been Kuroo's crush ever since first year when she accidentally stumbled in front of the class. To her it was incredibly embarrassing, a thought that would come up in the middle of night filled with regret. Something she would ponder about when others had forgotten it after getting a good chuckle out of it for five seconds.  
To Kuroo she looked absolutely adorable. How she hurried to scramble back on her feet with a flustered expression. Her cheeks lightly painted pink, he remembers it vividly. It didn't take much for his heart to pound and Airi managed to do it every time ever since she caught his eye.

"Kenma please help me!" Kuroo practically wailed in his phone. Left temple deep in his pillow as he stared back at the calendar, phone on his right ear.

"Leave me alone." Kenma replied, cutting Kuroo off as he was playing his new game.

"Please, please help me. I'm clueless." Kuroo sighed. "She doesn't tell me what she wants, she just says 'guess?' and walks away whenever I ask."

"Then guess." Kenma quickly hung up and resumed his game.  
"You don't think I- oi Kenma!" Kuroo screamed into his phone in disbelief, "Tch."

It was currently 11:24pm and the clock was ticking, just three weeks away from her birthday. In the past years he had given her simple things that everyone likes such as plushies, food and once he had given her manga because she had mentioned she wanted the new volume. However, this year was their third and last year of highschool. He wanted to gift her something special. And so Kuroo found himself going through her feed, trying to find something she liked. Even going through the photos she was tagged in.

Clothes? chocolate? jewellery? flowers? food again? perfume? kittens? books? something selfmade? perhaps I should just take her out?.... ugh forget it.

12:05am, an evening spent with thoughts of her yet again.

-♡-

The next morning was beginning early for Kuroo with morning practice. The sound of comforting yet annoying squeaks of volleybal shoes scraping against the floor ricocheted off the gym walls and filled the ears of Nekoma's boys volleybal team. Their captain stood clad in his red joggers and black oversized t-shirt, in front of the net, waiting for the ball to be served by the giant rookie.

Just when the ball got served, it hit the net and fell on the ground. On the wrong side. The team just sighed, not really expecting much from the boy who just joined the club.

''Lev, maybe it's not time for you to play yet.'' Yaku said with his hands on his waist. Along the way he somehow got assigned as Lev's 'mentor'. 

''No I swear I can do it! If I can't do this then I'm not the team's ace!'' The boy retorted.

''That's because you're not you freaky limbs!'' The actual team's ace screamed with his head out of the storage room, ''I am!''

''Psh, future ace.'' Lev mumbled while adverting his eyes to the side and pouting.

''You know what ladies, let's just wrap this practice up and head up to your classes.'' Kuroo spoke while mainly looking at Taketora.

''Finally.'' Kenma uttered and began to walk away until Kuroo got ahold of his collar. ''Uh-uh, gotta help clean up first~'' 

The team slowly moved to different spots, some going to roll up the net, some throwing the balls in the cart, some even hiding in the storage room and other just looking around if someone needed help. Slowly people moved to the locker room, needing to change into their school uniforms.

''Are you done Kuroo?'' The vice captain, Kai, asked as he and Yaku waited for him. However when they looked over to him, his eyes were boring into his phone. Yaku shrugged and walked over to the rooster head. When he was just behind him, he kicked his legs which resulted into Kuroo colliding with the locker in front of him and a smiling Yaku with Kuroo's phone in his hand.

''Wishlist....?'' Yaku read off the phone. ''Wishlist for who?'' he asked confused.

''You could've just asked?!'' the captain yelled and rubbed the now red spot on his forehead.

''And where is the fun in that?'' Yaku replied and smirked while Kai was still at the door, shaking his head at the two's childish antics.

''Let me guess, Kobayashi-san?'' Kai spoke up and Yaku cackled in realisation. ''You still don't have a present?'' 

Kuroo snatched his phone out of Yaku's hand and threw his bag over his shoulder. ''No I don't and it's frustrating me.''

''We've been watching you following her around like a lovesick puppy for three years and you're telling us you still don't know what she likes?'' Yaku snorted while walking ahead.

''I do know what she likes, but those are no good as presents. I have to give her something special, something rememberable. Rather than getting it all wrong, I might just confess. That's the level of frustrated I am!''

''There, there.'' Kai patted his back. ''Have you tried to just ask her if there's something she wants?''

Kuroo glared at the short libero and scoffed, ''You're such a big help, of course I've asked her.''

''And what did she say?''

''She just says 'guess?' and walks away.''

''Well then just guess.'' Yaku shrugged and Kuroo groaned, ''That's exactly what Kenma told me last night.''

''Great minds think alike.'' Yaku skipped to his classroom and left Kuroo and Kai alone in the hall. ''Good luck Kuroo.'' Kai gave one last pat on his shoulder and walked through a different classroom door. Kai was in class 4 while Yaku and Kuroo were in class 5.

Kuroo walked in and was greeted by the melodious laughter of Nekoma's prettiest girl, as he liked to call her. She was chatting with her friend who sat in front of her. He immediately looked over to her and noticed how she tied her long hair up in a ponytail, making her face more visible. He walked over to his desk, which was diagonally in front of her, and sat down on his stool. He turned around to face the girl and greeted her with a smile.

''Good morning Airi.'' Airi's cheeks flushed as he called her by her first name, ''Good morning Kuroo.''

''Now how many times have I told you to call me by my first name?'' he teased and watched her avert her eyes to her bracelet, a nervous tick he noticed she had.

''Many times..'' she mumbled. ''Now who am I?~'' he said in a sing-song voice to tease her. ''Tetsurō'' she said while scrunching her nose and Kuroo's eyes couldn't have looked brighter. Airi's friend who was listening, chuckled. She- and basically everyone- knew of Kuroo's crush. She was convinced Airi knew too, but just was too shy to say anything about it. At first it was pretty amusing to see them walk in circles, but honestly, it was getting tiring now.

''So I was just wondering, again, is there something you want for your birthday?''

''Kuroo-'' Kuroo looked at her pointedly with his eyebrows raised and she sighed, ''Tetsurō, you don't have to get me anything.''

''But it's your birthday and I want to. And you know, you deserve it.''

''But I don't have something I want.....'' she said and thought, ''If you really want to get me something then just... guess?'' the red spot on Kuroo's head was starting to bruise as he let his head fall on his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

''Why did you drag me Kuroo-san?''

''Because Shibayama, you're my innocent kohai so you would know what to get for a girl.''

''I-I know...?''

After class, Kuroo suddenly showed up at the first years floor and grabbed Shibayama by his shoulder. The poor boy could only yell a quick goodbye to his classmates before getting dragged around by Kuroo.

''Yes, so where to buddy?''

Shibayama really wanted to run away at the moment. He looked around the streets of Tokyo and then stared at Kuroo who was trying his best to look helpless in front of the younger boy.

Shibayama was having an internal struggle as he did want to help Kuroo, but he had no knowledge of girls whatsoever. Besides, he really wanted to go home. Kuroo seemed to notice this internal struggle and formed his lips in a pout while he clasped his hands together in front of his chest, seemingly begging for Shibayama's help.

It looked like it worked since Shibayama just sighed and started to walk towards the closest shopping district. He had given up.

Kuroo took a few big strides forward to catch up and slung his arm around the poor boy, ''I knew I could count on you!''

-♡-

Shibayama nervously giggled. ''Maybe we should give up.'' He concluded after visiting multiple shops. He rocked back and forth on his heels. ''We haven't found anything and uhhm you have time anyways.'' he scrunched his nose. ''Don't you still have like- three weeks left?''

Kuroo took a deep breath and threw his head back. While coming back up again, he exhaled a long breath and hummed, indicating that time was indeed not of essence.

''Mmhm, I just, want to gift her something special and this time, confess.'' He emphasised the 'and'. He had said many times he would rather confess than getting her a worthless present, but now that he thought about it. Why not do both?

''Why not just get something for her now as a test?''

''A test..?''

''Yeah, just give her a few gifts to see how she'll react so you can try to find a better gift in that.. area.''

This got Kuroo thinking. This testing idea of Shibayama could actually work. Failing was no option but just if, if he failed, he could just play it off and tell her these gifts were all meant as one so she wouldn't be fully disappointed. Maybe Shibayama was onto something.

He snapped his fingers. ''That could actually help... you're exempted from one round of diving drills tomorrow, thanks!'' he ran off to a store they had left a few moments ago, leaving Shibayama in the middle of a jewellery boutique.

Kuroo had ran off to find a teddy bear Shibayama had found earlier. It was pretty big, probably as big as his torso which- for the record, was big since Kuroo stood tall at 187cm. He only had to choose between the three colors, gray, white and beige now. Not wanting to contemplate about something as simple as color after going around the shopping district, he picked the teddy bear just under the top of the pile which was beige.

He hugged it close to him to feel the material and nodded in approval. He walked to the cashier to check out the fluffy bear. Luckily it wasn't that expensive. He wouldn't have bought it if it could dent his bank account anyways, besides, this is only the first of many presents so he quite literally couldn't afford it.

He went back to Nekoma after checking out and decided to search for Airi to give the first present to her. She was probably on the running track for she was part of the school's track and field club. He hummed an idyllic tune and looked around the field, eventually spotting her on one of the benches, downing a bottle of water.

Kuroo took a deep breath to steady himself and walked over to her, sitting beside her on the bench with the teddy bear on his lap.

Airi felt the bench move, so looked over at the side while still drinking her water. Out of everyone she had not expected it to be Kuroo who took a seat next to her, nevertheless with a giant teddy bear. She choked on her water, making her bend her back with her head downwards, coughing.

''W-what are you doing here? Don't you have practice?''

Kuroo smiled in amusement. ''No, today is cancelled.'' he smiled coyly. ''and I'm here for you.''

Rather than turning away flustered like Kuroo was used of her, she actually chuckled at him after recovering from her coughing fit. ''What's with the teddy bear?'' she asked with her head nodding to the bear.

Kuroo started to pet the bear. ''This guy right here-'' he lifted the plushy off his lap and placed it between them two. ''is for you.''

''For me?'' she asked pointing to herself, with her eyes slightly widened. ''Why would you do that? It's not even my birthday yet.'' she blushed.

''Well Kobayashi Airi, let's say I'm someone who likes to give gifts to people who are special to me whenever I feel like it.''

She smiled fondly, ''Thank you Tetsurō.''

Kuroo reciprocated her smile and his eyes turned half-lidded before they averted and finally drank in the sight in front of him. She was still slightly panting from her run, her cheeks a little flushed and baby hairs standing up everywhere. Even though her appearance was disheveled, she still looked breathtaking in his eyes.

His heart fluttered when she seemed to catch on. She giggled and hugged the bear close to her.

''Wow, it's really soft.''

Kuroo sighed in contentment, ''I know. Might just take it back from you.'' he joked while a gentle smile rested on his lips.

Airi laughed sarcastically and hit Kuroo with the bear. ''As if you'd be able to. Now that you've given it to me, there's no turning back.'' she teasingly raised one eyebrow. Maybe it was the fact that they were outside of the confining classroom, but she felt more comfortable with Kuroo now. And, she liked it. 

''I think it's time for you to leave again, because it looks like we're doing hurdles now.'' Airi pouted while looking at the few first years setting the hurdles up.

Kuroo internally cursed as he didn't want to leave yet but showed no objection as he stood up and stretched. ''Unfortunately.''

Airi stood up as well- with the teddy bear, and looked up at Kuroo since he was towering over her. ''Even though it was short, I had fun talking to you.'' she smiled softly. ''Oh- thanks again for the teddy bear.'' she perked up.

''Really no need to thank me, just glad it made you happy.''

Airi began to walk away and turned back to give one last wave. Kuroo returned the wave and walked to his home after seeing her join her group of friends who were gushing about what just happened.

''He just came to give you a teddy bear?! and for no reason?!'' Izumi, definitely the bright and active one of their small friend group, lightly jumped.

''He definitely likes you.'' Suzue giggled after hearing a quick summary of what happened. ''He has asked multiple times for what you wanted as a birthday present and now he just shows up after school with a teddy bear when his own club's practice was cancelled. Yeah, he likes you.''

Airi felt her cheeks getting hot. ''You think so?'' she pressed her lips into a thin line, preventing herself from bursting into a smile.

Izumi took ahold of Airi's arm and swung it back and forth. ''We know so you dumbass.'' Izumi said and Airi broke into a fit of giggles. The other two girls soon following before they began to walk towards the coach to resume their practice.

Meanwhile Kuroo was whistling while walking home, a slight skip in his steps as he smiled in triumph. The first test was a success.


	3. Chapter 3

The teddy bear proved to be a bit of a challenge. Airi had let the bear rest on the bleachers when she resumed practice as it indubitably did not fit into her locker nor bag. This bear caught the attention of many club members. It suddenly appeared on their field which made a lot of people curious. People went around and whispered about the captain of the volleyball team making a 'romantic gesture', as they liked to call it. Some came up to Airi to ask her about Kuroo and if they were a thing, but Airi just waved it off as a birthday present. Several people were still suspicious of their relationship though. 

After practice, everyone was drenched as they had ran in the blazing summer heat. Airi quickly showered and changed into a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt. She grimaced as she rolled up her sweaty clothes in her damp towel, something she always did so her dirty clothes wouldn't touch her bag. She shoved the bundle in her bag and carefully zipped it up. She threw on her sneakers, tied her shoelaces and bid some of the club members goodbye as she walked past them in the locker room. 

Now only a 10 minute walk and 15 minute trip on the train left before she was within the safe walls of her home after a long and exhausting day. Except for the few stares she got from people upon seeing the teddy bear, everything went like normal. She did stand up the entire time though, because she would've felt guilty if she sat down with her bear occupying one and a half seat. 

When she rounded the corner of her home, she got her keys out of her pocket and balanced her bag and bear on one arm. She jogged to her front door and quickly shoved the key inside. She kicked the door open and hurriedly put her bag down that was threatening to fall off her shoulder.

"Mom I'm home!" Airi yelled.

She locked the door, took off her shoes and ran upstairs. She entered her room and put the bear on her bed. It took up quite some space. She laid down on her bed and hugged the bear. Since it was a gift from Kuroo, the rooster head entered her mind every time she set her eyes on the plushy.

She was aware of Kuroo's existence ever since first year, but it wasn't until their second year that they actually began talking. It was for a group project for chemistry. She remembers admiring his intelligence in the subject and how awfully fidgety he was when they met up with two other classmates. His hazel eyes rarely made contact with hers and strangely enough, the boy who was known for his teasing and playful personality, was very soft spoken and gentle to her on that day.

Contrary to the general belief of Kuroo being some sort of player, he was probably the biggest dork of the school. Airi often witnessed his and Yaku's banter where they always throw some sort of chemistry insult in there that was beyond her. His laughter is unusually loud and very contagious, so she always laughes when he did. He is very observant and caring- once, she felt very frustrated from all the schoolwork to the point she broke down. Coincidentally, Kuroo was present at the worst possible time and actually was there to comfort her and listen. He is definitely very pretty- even if a lot of people make fun of his bed hair. She actually likes it, a lot. She likes the way his voice sounds, how tall he is compared to her, his intelligence, his ability to make her laugh over the littlest things, how attentive he is-

"Oh god..."

It was then at 7:15pm that Airi finally realised, Kuroo Tetsurō had gotten a place in her heart.

-♡-

Airi's birthday was getting closer and Kuroo decided it was time for his second gift. His second gift was incredibly simple. It was going to be a box full of her favorite snacks. It was a foolproof gift, but Kuroo wondered if it wasn't too basic. Disregarding his worries, he made a list of snacks he needed to buy.

Shopping list

Pocky chocolate and strawberry  
Rice crackers  
Panda biscuits  
Jellies  
Milk candy  
Umaibo  
Kuroo had just stood up after stretching and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. His bed hair didn't need much fixing so he just combed through it for a second and was ready for the day after slapping some sunblock on his face. He decided to take a sandwich on the way as breakfast and jogged to the convenience store he would always visit with the team. 

Hearing the bell jingle upon entering filled him with glee as he made a bee-line towards the snack aisle. He grabbed everything on his shopping list and paid for it, not bothering to take on small talk with the cashier who looked bored out of his mind.

Like every other day, Nekoma's volleyball team had morning practice and as the captain of said team, Kuroo did not bother to rush into the practice. Instead he opted to enjoy the scenery around him as he walked to his destination. This bright morning was adorned with a blue sky and accompanied by a pearly glow. A gentle breeze stroked Kuroo's skin as the clouds lazily flew above the numerous buildings of Tokyo. The concrete road shimmered as the golden rays of light cascaded from above. Occasionally a few butterflies fluttered around and greeted the day while the birds sung a serene melody.

Kuroo stepped foot into the gym and the sound of volleyballs slamming into the wall welcomed him. He was already in his practice attire so decided to just put down his bags at the side, not wanting to go all the way to the locker room. 

"Good morning coach." The captain greeted coach Naoi as Nekomata was not present.

"Good morning Kuroo-kun." Naoi looked up from his phone. "Luckily for you, you're just in time so no extra drills. Make sure you're on time later this afternoon though model student.'' he lightheartedly teased.

"Sure thing.'' Kuroo replied, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

Kuroo looked around to find an empty spot for he still had to warm-up. Once he found an empty spot near the underclassmen who were not starters, he did his exercises while trying to have small talk with them.

In the meantime at the other side of the gym, a skyscraper and a mere city boy found a plastic bag. They noticed the bag was next to their captain's sports bag, but decided to disregard that fact. Instead they looked inside the plastic bag and found an incredible amount of snacks that were just waiting to be eaten. They quickly looked around for onlookers and when they noticed no one was looking at them, they took whatever they wanted to and devoured the snacks. 

"Lev! Practice receives now!" A very irritated voice filled the gym.

"Oh-oh, demon-senpai came out." Kuroo taunted, laying on the ground while doing his stretches. Next thing he knew, a ball landed on his face.

"Sucks to be you!" Yaku yelled before sticking his tongue out. Kuroo reacted by groaning, but made no effort to fight back.

-♡-

"Who took my snacks!?" Kuroo raised his voice in frustration. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and questioned why he he was so stupid to leave his bag in the gym full of airheads. No one answered him but as he looked around and scanned his teammates, it wasn't very hard to find the culprits. 

On one end, Lev stood pretty awkwardly. His feet were shuffling from left to right while his orbs followed. His long torso a bit bent forward and his shoulders a little higher than usual. At the other side stood Yamamoto. His hands in his pockets while an indifferent look covered his face. Though just like his everyday-self, a few crumbs at the side of his mouth betrayed him.

"Lev, Yamamoto... come here." The two culprits looked at each other and realised they may have made the wrong decision. Embarrassed, Lev looked in Yamamoto's eyes and pointed his finger to the corner of his mouth. Indicating there was something there. Yamamoto followed Lev's line of sight and his hand rubbed the corner of his mouth and cheek, he felt the crumbs dig into his skin and looked at his hands to confirm his suspicions. There lay a few biscuit remnants and he knew he messed up. Muttering "I can't even eat." to himself, he made his way over to Kuroo who was still eying him and Lev like a hawk.

"It's obvious, but I still gotta ask. Did you eat the snacks that were in that bag over there?" He asked and pointed to the now empty bag. 

One decided to be veracious and nodded his head, the other had the audacity to shake his head in denial while he was the one caught red handed. 

"Lev, run 10 laps around the gym. Yamamoto-" A menacing smirk grew on Kuroo's face. "30 laps."

Yamamoto's jaw dropped and he protested loudly, "It wasn't me! It was.." his eyes darted around the people still in the gym until they landed on an innocent Shibayama who was asking Yaku for tips on how to become a better libero. "It was Shibayama! I saw it with my own eyes. His face may seem innocent, but he's a thief! Don't be swayed by his looks!"

At this, the shadow that covered Kuroo's face grew and a dark chuckle followed. "40 laps."

"Wait a second...." A little doubt and mischief appeared in his eyes and with confidence he spoke up. "The coach isn't here, so I don't think I have to follow this punishment of yours." With his chest forward and chin raised a little higher, he walked off. Slowly at first to test Kuroo's reaction and when no consequences followed, he sped up.

Now, Kuroo was against bullying- he absolutely detested it and never thought violence was the answer. But sometimes, it was. And he decided that it was okay for him to hit Yamamoto because he absolutely crushed his good mood of the morning. So, before anyone knew, a shrill scream rent the air alongside with booming laughter. Concurrently, the other culprit managed to slip away through all the chaos with a giggle. 

-♡-

Kuroo shook his wrist and thought to himself that he may have went a little too far. Though that thought only stayed for a second before he brushed it off and nodded to himself in satisfaction. A soft chuckle followed and a grin plastered on his face. 'He deserved it.'

Kuroo sat behind his desk and closed his eyes in the hopes of a miracle falling upon him. As if the angels from above heard him, he heard the scraping of a chair against the cold floor. He turned his head and his eyes fell on Airi who instantly caused his head to go haywire. The threads in his mind went loose as her orbs connected to his and by default he showed a small grin. It was astonishing how much control she had over him with the littlest actions. 

"Morning." She greeted him first and raised her voice a little at the end. 

"Hi, good morning." 

No other words were exchanged, but Kuroo's heart was already content with the attention she gave him and the glances she spared him.

Four classes passed by in what felt like an eternity. The information constantly being stabbed into his brain was getting tiring. His energy got drained and he still had two periods to go. When lunch started, Kuroo entered the cafetaria and moved to the table where other members of the team sat.

Yamamoto looked incredibly gloomy, which brought joy to Kuroo and he had to give himself a pat on the back. He sat down at the far left and started to eat his lunch quietly, Sometimes he added a few comments in their conversations, but that was everything he did since he was too tired to lead a conversation. 

His gaze wandered off and he anchored his attention to the girl sat in the direct sunlight. The rays fell upon the table where she was sat with her group of friends. Her black strands lit up a cool blue and he wondered how she was able to glow brighter than the day itself. Yes, he was totally enamored by the flower that was Kobayashi Airi who had grew in his heart. 

A shake of his arm brought him back to reality. "Wake up you stalker." Yaku provoked him. To his- and everyones surprise, Kuroo just stared back at them and dipped his eyes back to his lunch. 

"What? No comment?" Yaku once again spoke up. His eyes squinted as he looked at Kuroo with suspicion. His lips slightly pursed before he looked around the cafeteria to look for the reason why he was so calm. Then his eyes landed on Airi and he understood. He rolled his eyes and punched Kuroo on his schoulder. "Just go and ask her out you idiot." 

Kuroo put down the chopsticks he was about to pick up his soba with and genuinely thought about what Yaku said to him. He has heard this exact sentence for three years already, but maybe it was time to actually do it, as this year was 'time for a change' according to Kuroo himself. His hopes got up high and he was about to make his boldest move yet when suddenly his shoulders drooped. 

"I don't have a plan. Ask her out to where?" He pondered but couldn't find an answer. He looked around the table, but nobody had an answer. Most of them had averted their attention back to their own conversations.

"Just invite her to watch our practice." Kenma voiced his thoughts behind his game console. 

Clarity filled Kuroo's mind and he looked at Kenma in surprise. He didn't think he would actually give him advice that helped.

"Now shoo." Kai said which was the first time he had said anything to him the past ten minutes. Kai grabbed Kuroo's blazer from his shoulders and pulled it up, indicating it was time for Kuroo to stand up and just ask her. 

Kuroo stood up and prepared his heart and mind. He took strides in the direction of the table where she was at and the preparation turned out to be futile as his heart sped up and mind turned cloudy. The girls at Airi's table noticed the rooster head walk towards them and sent each other glances. Airi noticed their frantic glances and got confused by their actions. 

"What is going on with all of you?" She cocked her head and pulled her brows together in a frown. 

Before she could voice her confusion again, somebody else appeared besides their table. 

"Uhmm, hello everyone." He nervously chuckled. It only took him a second to feel the want to bury himself six feet under.

"Hi Tetsurō..?" She replied, but still felt confused. 

"What are you doing here?"

Kuroo massaged his nape and begged for good luck to rain on him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to our practice?" He finally got the words out his throat, but his breath stopped as worry filled his body. 

Airi blinked in surprise and was rendered speechless even though she already had her answer. Her friends around her tried to be secretive but ended up nodding their heads conspicuously with their eyes a little wider than usual, wrinkles appearing on their foreheads as they reacted excitedly for Airi who still had yet to answer. 

"So, what do you say?" He asked again and couldn't help but avert his eyes to everywhere that wasn't her.

Airi got knocked back onto the conversation as Kuroo's voice filled her ears and she tried her best to ignore the nerves building up in her stomach that made her feel light.

"Yeah, of course." 

Kuroo's eyes lit up and the worry in his body got replaced by exhilaration. 

"Good uhh-" He pressed his lips in a tight line in an attempt to hide his excitement and nodded his head. "I'll wait for you after class then." He shot her another one of his grins and walked away. He turned his body around and he immediately looked at the table with his friends who were all already looking back at him. Kuroo clutched the part of his blouse that covered his heart and nodded to them. They got the message and some softly clapped for him while others showed thumbs up.

The girls at Airi's table seemed more excited than Airi as they laughed because of the situation just now. To be frank, Airi was a little mortified. She did feel happy, but didn't know what to do with herself at the moment as Kuroo's sudden invitation startled her.

"What am I going to do?" She said with a little panic in her voice.

The girls just chuckled at the adorable sight. "You are going to go to their practice and talk to them afterwards." Izumi answered. "With them she really means Kuroo." Suzue answered before putting a spoon of fried rice in her mouth. 

"Okay hah....." She paused. "No I don't think I can do this." She said frantically and let her head fall on Suzue's shoulder who sat next to her. 

Suzue patted her head. "You're just going to watch them play volleyball and talk to them afterwards. It's okay, you can do it." She tried to reassure her.

A lightbulb lit up in Airi's head and she lifted her head from Suzue's shoulder. "Accompany me." she said hastily with a smile. 

"What- no, he asked you. Why would I go?" She spoke with a confused tone and looked weirded out as she looked at the begging cat eyes of her friend.

"Please~" She dragged out the word.

Izumi, who was just eating her lunch, decided to comment. "We all know you have a crush on Kai. Now go accompany her, because you know she will not stop begging."

A light flush appeared on Suzue's cheeks as she looked at both of her friends, one still with the begging cat eyes and the other who looked at her with a knowing glance. She popped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm while her other hand used the spoon to play with the few rice grains that still laid in her bowl.

She muttered softly in embarrassment. "Okay." 

Though it was more of a murmur, the two still heard her and Airi hugged her from behind.

"Thank you~"

Suzue patted the arm that wrapped itself around her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah."

-♡-

The bell rang, indicating the end of todays classes and the start of extracurricular activities or the time to go home. While Airi packed her bag, she got her phone out. She quickly texted her mom that she would spend the next few hours with her friends and come back home before dinner. After pressing the send button, she stuffed the phone in the front pocket of her bag. She swung the strap around her shoulder and turned around to Kuroo who was still writing something in his notebook. She didn't want to disturb him, so she just leaned back and slightly sat on her desk. She took the time to let her eyes wander over him and admired him. His hand on the side of his neck supported his tilted head. His lips were pursed in concentration and his right hand that was writing occasionally played with the pen as he paused and thought about what he should write down. It was..... attractive.

After about a minute or so, he stretched his arms and let out a small groan. Kuroo looked done with his notes, so she approached him.

"You done?" 

Kuroo was still in his trance, therefore flinched a little when he heard her. He was still a little disoriented which was the reason he needed to blink a few times before replying. 

He let out a soft chuckle for the fool he was being right now, he was so invested in his social studies notes that he forgot it was the end of class already and now he made his crush wait for him while he was the one who invited her. He was doing great. 

"Sorry for making you wait for me, all these key concepts are messing me up." He grunted.

"It's okay, I can lend you some notes if you want to. Social sciences is my best subject~" She suggested in a sing-song voice. 

"I would gladly take you up on that offer. I'm definitely more skilled in the science department."

"Yeah I know. Your numerous insults using acids kinda proves it." She smiled her close-lipped smile. "I could give them to you anytime, just text me." 

Heat rose to Kuroo's cheeks. "I don't have you number." He sheepishly said. 

"You don't? But I thought you had it from the project?" 

"No we always just communicated through the other two." 

Airi's mouth gaped open like a fish and she felt incredibly stupid for not realising that sooner. 

"Should we exchange numbers now?" Kuroo suggested and took his phone out.

Airi took his phone from his hands and entered her number in contacts. When she was done, she called herself so she also had Kuroo's number. She gave his phone back to him and Kuroo mentally cheered. He carefully shoved his notes in his bag and slung it over his head to let it rest on his shoulder, so it acted like a crossbody 

"Should we go?" He asked and put his hands in his pockets. 

"Let's go." 

The two walked in silence next to each other and it felt strangely comforting. His stature was a little intimidating, but being alongside him made her feel safe. Kuroo's natural strides were larger compared to hers, but she noticed he intentionally took smaller steps in order to fall in place with her and it created a fluttering feeling in her chest. 

They arrived at the gym and Kuroo opened the door which made the members who were already warming up look over. Most of them chuckled when they saw the two, but all of them would agree if they said they felt relieved their captain finally made a move. 

"Airi! Here!" 

The two looked up and saw Suzue already on the bleachers. 

"Guess I have to leave now. Do your best Tetsurō." 

She grabbed the strap of her bag a little tighter as she walked up the stairs to the bleaches. Kuroo had left the gym to go to the locker room and change into his sportswear. 

Airi sat next to Suzue and noticed a small group of people seated a little further from them. They were probably members of the cheering squad. 

"You're early." She said to Suzue.

"Yeah I walked with Kai and Yaku as soon as classes were over." 

"With Kai huh." She said and suggestively rose an eyebrow.

Suzue shoved her a little in reply. "And Yaku. Don't twist my words to fit your narrative." she accusingly pointed a finger to her.

"Don't act so defensive when we both know you have a crush on Kai. I admitted mine on Kuroo, so now it's your turn." 

Suzue rapidly blinked. "You didn't admit it to us..." Next thing Airi knew, Suzue got ahold of her shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Finally!" She exclaimed a little loudly, but it was most likely not audible to the people below them.

Airi stopped her and ignored her now turned crimson cheeks. "And you have a crush on Kai, so what?" She puffed her cheeks out and looked away. 

"Okay, okay. I do. Guess we both have a thing for volleyball pretty boys huh?" This resulted in a fit of laughter which made the members of the cheering squad look at them weirdly. The captain who had just entered the gym followed the noise and looked at the bleachers above. Airi radiated while she was laughing and he loved this look of happiness on her. He was determined to make her look like this more often. 

Soon, practice started and Airi couldn't help but shift all her attention to Kuroo. Not only did he hold another type of charm in his sportswear, she had only seen him play in their first year and that image of first-year-Kuroo was definitely different from his current self. She had never seen him act like a captain, a leader, and it certainly opened her eyes a little bit. She was introduced to another side of Kuroo and she welcomed it with open arms.

Kuroo on the other hand was very aware of her gaze and tried to do every move better than usual to impress her. His jumps a little higher, his shouts a little louder and his serves a little stronger. He didn't know it, but it worked. 

The girls made their way downstairs after practice. They wouldn't admit it to others, but their eyes were mainly set on their crushes. Of course they watched the game, but their eyes averted to two boys in particular more than often. They stood at the sidelines and both girls got a little flustered as they saw the two boys walk up to them with a little layer of sweat covering them.

"So, how was it?" Kuroo asked. 

"It was great... you looked good out there- both of you." Airi said and almost only complimented Kuroo, but she quickly corrected herself.

Kai snickered and looked at the clock that was hung above the bleachers. It was only 5:15pm, therefore Kai thought it was a good idea to go to the convenience store close by with some of the members who had time since it was something they frequently did to hang out. 

"Do you two want to come with us to the convenience store to get some food?" Kai asked while looking at Suzue, but Airi was the one who answered. 

"Suzue has to make dinner today, so she doesn't have time sorry."

Kai's eyes flickered to Airi before they went back to Suzue. "That's fine, maybe next time." He assured her with a gentle smile. "If you want, you can still come along." 

This time Suzue was the one who answered for Airi. "She would love to go." Suzue emphasized 'love' and threw her arm around her shoulder, which earned her a nudge in the stomach. Kai nodded. "Great, we'll come after changing, be right back." he said and waved before walking away whereas Kuroo still idly stood at the side. He scowled to himself for he should've been the one to ask her. He waved a little while muttering, "see you later" and quickly joined Kai.

"I should've asked her." He joked and Kai laughed. "Better luck next time buddy." 

Suzue had left moments after the two boys walked off and now Airi stood alone between all these strangers. 

"Hey, Kobayashi-san right?" a person spoke up behind her.

She turned around and instantly had to tilt her head since every member of the volleyball club was significantly taller than her except for Yaku, who she could see eye to eye with, and Kenma who only stood a few centimeters higher. 

"Yes, that's me." She answered and couldn't help but smile as the person stood in front of her looked incredibly pure as his face slowly lit up in realisation. 

"So I was right!" He said to no one in particular. "Nice to meet you, I am Inuoka Sō!" the first year boisterously introduced himself before suddenly asking her questions. "In which class are you in senpai? What did you think of our match? Are you tagging along with us? Do you like ice cream?-"

Airi tried her best to keep up with his questions. "Class 3-5, I really enjoyed it though I'm not very knowledgeable in volleyball, yeah I am and of course, I love ice cream!"

"Ahhh class 3-5? College-prep courses? You must be really smart then." He said and rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Then you must be in the same class as Yaku-san and Kuroo-san."

She slowly nodded, "Yep." she was about to ask him why he asked, but then she caught someone standing half behind the door and her face morphed into confusion. Inuoka noticed this and looked behind him, the sight caused him to laugh.

"Yamamoto senpai, you can come out." Inuoka called him and tried to stiffle his laughter, because the older boy- whose frame was still half behind the door- stared back with wide eyes.

Airi continued to stare in confusion, so decided to just introduce herself. "Hello there, I'm Kobayashi Airi. Nice to meet you." She smiled while staring into his eyes and Yamamota almost fainted from the arrow that pierced his heart from her smile. He sank onto his knees and was about to thank god, but wasn't able to as someone hoisted him up by pulling on his jacket.

To say Kuroo was embarrassed was an understatement as he smiled apologetically at Airi. "Sorry for him." he apologized, but Airi waved it off. "It was nothing." 

Yamamoto could only cry as the gods had blessed him this small interaction with a nice and beautiful girl. Kuroo just looked at him in slight disgust and stepped past him. "The others are waiting outside. Are you two ready?" 

"We were the ones waiting on you, what do you mean?" She teased and together with Inuoka walked past both Kuroo and Yamamoto who freezed in his spot. 

Kuroo stared at the back of Inuoka, 'What did he do?' he questioned and squinted his eyes sceptically before they flickered over to Yamamoto. He shook his head in disappointment and took the back of his jacket to hoist him up yet again and dragged him slightly to meet up with the team. 

The ones coming were Kai, Kenma, Fukunaga, Lev, Yamamoto, Inuoka and of course Kuroo. Luckily Airi had already met most of the team who were coming and only had to introduce herself to Fukunaga and Lev, which earned her a little wave and an enthusiastic hello. 

They walked the short five minute walk while the sun was still proudly up. The air around them felt serene as they joked around and talked to each other. It only took the boys a few comments to make Airi feel welcomed and she absolutely loved their positive energy. Kenma and Kuroo walked at the back and Kuroo couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight before him. 

"What do you want to eat Airi senpai?" Inuoka asked her. For most of the walk, Inuoka was the one who spoke to her and asked her questions. Airi felt like he was just a giant puppy and insisted he called her by her first name. Inuoka happily complied, but couldn't drop the senpai formalities. 

"I don't want to eat much before dinner so I think I'm just going for some jellies." Airi chimed joyfully before taking a package full of jellies.

Kuroo saw this and felt a surge of resentment in him again as he remembered he picked those exact jellies in the morning too, but Yamamoto and Lev had ate them all.

The others had picked what they wanted. There was some biscuits, ice cream, gummies while Kenma didn't pick anything. They paid for their stuff and went to sit on the bench in front of the store. The bench only had place for five, so Kuroo kindly gave his seat up for Airi. She thanked him and sat down next to Lev who was stuffing his mouth with a lot of sour gummies which could not end well. 

She took the moment to look around to each boy and chuckled as she noticed how out of place she was since she was wearing her school uniform while they were all clad in their red Nekoma tracksuits.

"You know-" Kuroo chimed beside her. "I was going to give you snacks this morning, but Lev and Yamamoto ate them all."

"Really?" her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

Before Kuroo could reply, Lev next to her was choking from the sour gummies he was stuffing in his mouth. Airi patted his back, hoping it would help him. The other members weren't very phased as this was Lev that was choking. They continued to eat their snacks at the side while Kuroo grimaced and Airi was genuinely worried. 

"Are you okay Lev?" 

Lev cleared his throat and stuck his thumb up while still trying to regain his breath. "I'm okay!" he shot her a small smile and like nothing had happened, went back to his gummies.

Airi smiled sheepishly at the sight. "Just... try to eat slowly."

Lev nodded frantically with a few gummies in his mouth.

Now that Lev recovered, Kuroo wanted to speak again but got interrupted by Inuoka. 

"Why are you actually here Airi senpai? Not trying to be mean-" He waved his hands around as he realised it may have come off as rude. "I'm just curious why you're joining us."

Airi unpacked a small packet with green apple flavoured jelly. "Well, Kai asked me." She replied and bit into the jelly.

"Kai senpai? Not Kuroo?" Lev asked confused and Kai answered. "Yeah he was too slow." he said and an irk mark appeared on Kuroo's forehead. The team snickered and the corners of Airi's mouth raised a little upon seeing his irritation.

Kuroo ignored them and asked the question he had wanted to a few minutes ago before he was interrupted. "Are you having fun?"

"Mmhm." She hummed. "You guys are surprisingly affable."

"What do you mean surprisingly?" Kuroo faked being hurt by putting his hand on his chest.

"You know what I mean." She almost rolled her eyes.

"Who do you like the most senpai?" Lev asked and Yamamoto leaned a little forward. Kuroo too was listening closely. 

"Inuoka!" She responded and smiled at the said boy. "He reminds me of my 10-year-old brother."

Yamamoto bursted out laughing. "You hear that! You're like a 10-year-old!"

"And what about it old man!" Inuoka retaliated and this is when the others of the team laughted. Yamamoto's misfortune had turned into their enjoyment as their mirthful laughter filled the air whereas Fukunaga and Kenma just softly smiled. Airi laughed along with them and enjoyed the warmth their company embraced her with. 

-♡-

Kuroo and Airi were walking besides each other. After they had eaten their snacks, Kuroo offered to walk her to the train station. Airi denied at first but then Kuroo just started walking without her, not accepting no for an answer. He again matched his steps with hers and a small smile etched on her features as she discerned his thoughtfulness. 

"How did you like today?"

"I really liked it." She replied. "I don't know much about volleyball, but it was pretty cool to see. Especially the teamwork was very admirable."

"How so?"

"Well, track is more for the individual. Of you work together sometimes in relays or something but it's completely different from the teamwork in volleyball. You guys just mesh so well and have to fill in what the other lacks. You can't do anything without the team in volleyball and that was so... incredible to see." She looked over at Kuroo and noticed he was just smiling at the ground.

"Too cheesy?" She asked with a wrinkled nose and almost wanted to slap herself.

"It was very cute." He commented and the oh-so familiar rosy hue appeared on her cheeks yet again. 

"I'm also thankful." He said and let out a small groan as he looked at the sky above. "It's been a long time since someone praised us like that, so thanks." He grinned.

She didn't know what to reply so just shut her mouth and nodded. 

"So, when does you train leave?" Kuroo asked and looked at his watch.

"It comes and leaves every ten minutes or so, so I guess in 3 minutes?"

"Guess we can talk for three minutes then." he commented. "So, what is your favorite food?

Airi chuckled in slight disbelief, but thought it was adorable he was asking questions to get to know her better. "My favorite food is probably sushi or soba. But, if you count dessert I really love ice cream and chocolate cake." Her eyes sparkled at the mention of desserts. "What's your favorite?"

Kuroo sucked in a small breath, indicating that he was thinking of his answer. "It's grilled mackerel."

"Interesting... you look more like a ramen kind of guy."

Kuroo let out a laugh. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "i just expected you to say ramen."

"Okay okay.. I just like salty food." He added. "Favorite movie genre?"

"Ohhh this one is hard." She hummed in thought. "Either action of rom-coms."

"You don't like thrillers or horror?" he teased.

She nudged his shoulder. "I like the adrenaline, but after watching a horror movie I can't sleep properly for the next few days and I hate that."

They had arrived to the train station and Airi quickly scanned her pass before they started to walk to the right platform.

"So what if I took you to one?" He suggested.

"What?" She asked startled.

"Well, wouldn't you be less scared if someone accompanied you?"

"Uhhm I'm not sure that's how it works Tetsu." She responded and unconsciously called him by his nickname.

"I mean Tetsurō." She nervously giggled and averted her gaze to the trains.

"No, no, call me Tetsu." The corners of his mouth lifted a little as he encouraged her.

She pinched her lips into a firm line and inhaled a short breath. "Okay, Tetsu."

His eyes visibly lit up and he internally celebrated. His lips formed into a smirk while looking at her. "So, what about that movie?" 

She refused to look at him and felt the fluttering nonsense building up again. "I'll agree if you buy the popcorn." She said, but would've said yes without the condition either way.

"Deal." He nodded in confirmation. 

Just then, the train she had to take appeared in front of them and slowed down. Once it stood still, the doors opened and the noise of people walking filled the area as people left the train.

Airi walked a bit forward to join the people who were waiting to enter while Kuroo stayed at the back. Once the last people were leaving, Kuroo tried to speak up above all the noise. "It's a date then!"

Airi's head snapped backwards and her eyes widened. "Huh- what!" She heard him loud and clear, but her mind malfunctioned and the threads in her mind snapped. 

Kuroo was able to hear her and looked at her pointedly with a smirk. "It's a date!" he yelled louder and the people round them who heard him looked at them in slight disgust, 'Youth'.

Airi repeatedly closed and opened her mouth. Her loud heartbeat drilled in her ears and her head turned numb. The loose threads in her mind slowly connected again and she stared at his annoyingly enchanting smile.

"Okay, it's a date." She said but a little louder than usual so Kuroo was able to hear her.

Her voice stood loud above the rest as it entered Kuroo's ears. He processed her answer and took in the girl who he was utterly infatuated by for the past three years, the girl who had just agreed to take a step further. He send a beaming smile her way and loved the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Airi quickly stepped into the train and pinched her skin to prove to herself what was happening was actually real. Her skin tingled and she finally had a grasp of reality. It was real. He had actually asked her out.

The train doors closed and the two teenagers exchanged a wave and a smile. Their hearts beating in unison as they both turned erratic.

Kuroo's second present may have failed, but instead of some words of appreciation, he had something much more valuable. He had gained her time and may have gotten a piece of her heart.

Perhaps, their flower was already blooming.


	4. Chapter 4

"She actually agreed Kenma!" Kuroo exclaimed as he laid on Kenma's bed. He bathed in the butterflies that filled him to the brim and sighed in ecstasy. With his left arm stretched out to the ceiling as if he was trying to reach something, he mumbled incoherently to himself. His eyes crossed the fluorescent light and one eye closed itself. He slowly moved his reached out hand from its spot and covered the light above to shadow his face. It turned silent all of a sudden which made Kenma look up from his spot on the ground.

"I think I have a chance." Kuroo mumbled to himself.

Kenma clicked his tongue. "You've had a chance forever now you idiot."

The arm that was stretched out suddenly dropped to his side with a small thump. "Don't ruin my moment Kenma." he whined out.

"And he's supposed to be the older one." Kenma shook his head and Kuroo grinned.

"By the way, which movie should I choose?" Kuroo slightly lifted his head from the bed and looked over at Kenma with furrowed brows. 

Kenma shrugged. "Horror or thriller?" 

Kuroo let his head fall back on the soft bed and hummed in thought. "I think the suspense in thriller movies are better."

Kenma nodded, "Would be fun for her to see you scream."

"I'm the one who's there to comfort her, I'm not going to scream." 

"Be prepared to eat your words." 

Kuroo rolled over on his stomach and buried his face in the nearest pillow. 

"I don't know if I'm going to survive this!" he screamed in the pillow but his words came out muffled. Still, Kenma was able to puzzle the sounds together and make out what he said. Kenma's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face. How glad he was that someone was able to make Kuroo feel this way.

-♡-

The blazing sun rested high in the sky and the students of Nekoma high absolutely hated it. The cool summer breeze was nowhere to be found and the only thing the students were able to rely on were fans. Airi and Izumi sat down on one of the steps leading towards the entrance of the school. Half of it happened to be covered by the roof of the long walkways around the school. Through a game of rock, paper, scissors, the two decided who was sitting in the shade and who had to suffer for 20 more minutes in the bright daylight.

"Have you decided on an outfit yet?"

"Well...." she paused to open the strawberry milk carton, "As far as I know we're only going to the movies, so just something casual?"

"Might want to bring a thin jacket, it's going to get a little chilly later."

"In this heat?" Airi asked skeptically.

"Yes that's how nature works." Izumi commented monotonously.

"Okay I'll make sure to bring a jacket mom~" 

Izumi let out a small whine. "I'm not in the mood to joke around, it costs too much energy." She pouted and was about to stand up to get another refreshment when someone cleared their throat in front of the pair.

"Uhhmm... Hi Airi." The boy in front of them smiled nervously.

"Ohh, hey Keito." she smiled gingerly.

Izumi looked between the two and got a tiny bit suspicious of Keito. The said-boy was noticeably fidgety and she could already guess what this conversation was going to lead to. Instead of going to the vending machine a few meters away, she stayed in her spot to help Airi if she needed it. 

"So, uhhm is there anything I can help you with?" she asked hesitantly.

Keito nodded in response and averted his eyes for a second to Izumi before setting his gaze back to Airi.

A few moments ago, Yaku had stepped outside to get a breather as the inside of the school was getting too humid. He stood at the entrance of the door and took deep breaths, though it didn't help much as there wasn't too big of a difference in temperatures between indoors and outdoors since the doors and windows were all open. It didn't take long for him to spot a figure walking towards two girls, one of them who had been mentioned quite a lot lately due to a certain rooster head. 

He looked at their interaction from a distance, inconspicuously of course. He was still staring at them and didn't notice Kuroo walking over to him. As Kuroo reached him, he was practically panting and didn't notice what was in front of him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me today?" Keito stared at her with a dimpled smile and hopeful eyes as his hands went around his back and clamped together. 

Airi knew Kaito from study groups. He was one year younger, but joined some of the upperclassmen in studying for a few subjects as he was intelligent enough to do so. Like Kuroo, Kaito had fallen for Airi's kind nature but unfortunately for him the feelings were not reciprocated. 

"M-me?" Airi was genuinely shocked. She thought he just saw her as a friend like she did to him. "You want to go out... with me..... today...." she slowly repeated to herself and Kaito nodded. 

Upon hearing her voice, Kuroo's head perked up. He took in the scene in front of him and a frown slowly formed on his forehead. Yaku grinned in amusement as he noticed Kuroo's growing jealousy. Now that Kuroo was here, he would be able to fix his own problem and Yaku would just stand back and watch the situation fold out in front of him.

"What a little-" Before Kuroo could utter the rest of his sentence, Yaku covered Kuroo's mouth to stop him.

"Give him a break. He's just shooting his shot you know." Yaku said in a sweeter tone than Kuroo had liked and didn't realise he was just taunting him.

"Guess its my time to step in huh." He commented.

"Get him big boy." Yaku shoved him playfully and Kuroo could only roll his eyes in reply.

Kuroo made his way over to the trio and thought about what to do or say but decided to just sling his arm over Keito's shoulder.

"Sorry buddy, but she's going out with me today." With a cheshire-like grin plastered on his face, his eyes met Airi's. Shock glinted in her eyes but the grin that was slowly forming on her face told another story.

Kaito was gaping at the sudden heaviness thrown on his shoulders. His gaze darted from Airi to the one who just joined his side and even to Izumi who was slowly fleeing the scene to go to the vending machine.

He moved away by pushing the arm of his shoulder and turned around to confront the person who just interrupted their conversation. Only to realise it was the captain of the schools volleyball team. At that moment, he felt stupid for not listening to the rumours.

"I guess you win..." Kaito said, wanting to avoid conflict. 

Yet, something in him didn't want to give up. "For now." he added as he walked past Kuroo. Kuroo just shook his head and grinned 'no way am I going to lose her.'

He looked at Airi again and decided to sit next to her.

"Can you move over?" He asked her and moved his finger to the side.

Airi questioned why he didn't just sit in the seat that Izumi previously occupied, but didn't argue and just sat in that spot herself instead. She didn't realise that he just wanted her to sit in the shade.

Kuroo went to sit on Airi's previous spot and just sat back with his arms on the ground. He turned his head to the girl next to him and let out a small chuckle. "So, when and where should I pick you up?"

-♡-

When Airi went back to her house, she looked through her clothes and went through a few outfits. The options were very limited even though her closet was overflowing with clothes. She had a few pieces in front of her: a white floral a-line dress with a square neckline and puffed short sleeves, a lavender short sleeved shirt with a white pleaded skirt and denim shorts paired with an white off the shoulder blouse. 

She thought about the most comfortable outfit and eventually chose the dress. She put the other clothes back in her closet and moved to the corner of her room where her make-up and jewellery were located. She wanted to go for a fresh and soft look for the summer and picked the bb-cream, coral blush, rose eyeshadow palette, brown eyeliner, black mascara and clear lipgloss up. She got her brushes and sat down. Luckily, she started early so she was able to take her time to put her make-up on and dress up. 

She let her hair down as usual and decided to put on a white headband to complete the look. She got her dress and zipped it up without help for a change. She went through her jewellery box and went for a silver bracelet covered in diamonds that she borrowed from her mother, one long silver earring with a crescent moon hanging down and one small silver hoop earring. She quickly clasped a simple silver bar necklace around her neck and went on her phone to video call Suzue to ask her opinion. 

Kuroo got ready a little slower and a little later. The only thing he really did about his appearance was wash his face and put on a new layer of sunblock. He considered trying to fix his hair a little, but gave up on that thought quick. He put on black shorts that stopped at his knees and threw on a slightly oversized white shirt with sleeves that went until his elbows. He shoved a black denim jacket in his bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. He had asked his dad to make sandwiches for them, so they could eat something before the movie started. His dad was out working so he made a mental note to thank him later. 

Kuroo picked the plastic bag with sandwiches up and walked over to the front door. He stabilised himself by placing his hand on the wall as he put on his white sneakers to finish his outfit. 

With two bags in hand, he walked to the train station and prepared his heart. As he arrived at the right station, he made a small detour and went to the flower shop. He didn't know her favorite flower, but he did know she likes pastels. He looked around and stumbled on a bouquet with pale pink roses, lilac-purple gardenflowers, greenery and a few daisies peeking in between. It was perfect so he picked the 'prettiest' one and paid for it.

Once he arrived at her front door he hesitated a little, but mustered up the courage to press the doorbell. Airi heared it and looked at her phone, he was a little early. She still had to pack her bag so in a hurry she screamed for her brother to open the door. 

"Enji, open the door for me please it's my friend!" 

The little 10-year-old was playing a game on the couch when he heard his sister. He reluctantly put down the iPad on the small table in front of the couch and walked to the door. He opened the door and looked up, only flowers filled his vision.

Before Kuroo could say something, the door closed in front of his face again. 

Kuroo stared at the door with blank eyes. 'What just happened.'

Once Airi had yelled for her brother to open the door, she got her wallet and placed it in her pale blue shoulder bag before quickly spraying some perfume on her wrist and neck. 

She quickly checked herself in the mirror and gave a good luck squeeze to the teddy bear that Kuroo got her. She walked down the stairs and wasn't able to find Kuroo anywhere in the hall or living room.

"Uhmm Enji, where is Kuroo?"

Enji shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I only saw flowers." 

A bell rung in Airi's head and she quickly moved to the door to open it herself. The first thing that caught her eye indeed was flowers. They scanned the flowers before they moved up to Kuroo's face. 

Kuroo's gaze travelled Airi's appearance and he gawked in astonishment. 

He always considered Airi to be his epitome of beauty but tonight she dolled up and looked even more stunning. Her lips sparkled and the soft blush on her face brought out the liveliness of her eyes as they glittered. 

Kuroo's attire was very similar to his normal practice outfit, but she could see that he put effort in trying to look better than usual. She noticed how they were kind of matching as they both wore white and grinned to herself. 

Kuroo composed himself again and extended his arm a little to give Airi the bouquet. "I wasn't sure which flowers you like, but I remembered you like pastel so I hope you like these." He sheepishly smiled.

She chuckled. "You remember that." If she remembered correctly, she only mentioned it a few times but maybe he noticed it from her pastel stationary. 

She accepted the bouquet and invited Kuroo to come inside for awhile. She walked into the living room and Kuroo awkwardly followed. She looked for an empty vase and was only able to find one when she went outside in their garden. Kuroo stood at the door of the living room while Airi was gone to fill the vase with water. Enji thought that this was the perfect moment to step in.

"Hello you. What are your intentions with my sister?" The boy stood up and crossed his arms. 

To Kuroo he only looked adorable, but since he was Airi's little brother- he answered normally and tried to not provoke him. "I am going to take her to the movies and then bring her back home sir."

Enji nodded and jumped back on the couch. "Okay good enough for me." He went back to his game and Kuroo laughed. He already felt a little more comfortable and decided to sit beside the boy. 

"Oh are you playing duskbreaker?" 

Enji looked up in surprise. "You know this game?"

Kuroo nodded, "Yeah a friend of mine loves games so he played this game when it came out. Don't know if he's still playing it though."

Enji's eyes sparkled and he scooted over to Kuroo. "Have you played this game?"

"I have actually."

"Have you gotten to rank 20 because I'm struggling with this." He pouted.

"Oh I can help... I think."

Enji smiled and started the game to show Kuroo. They shared the iPad and were so immersed in the game that they didn't hear the door close behind them. 

Airi had filled half of the vase and picked up the bouquet to place the flowers in a white vase. She lifted the vase and carefully walked towards the living room. There she encountered Kuroo and Enji bonding over a video game. Enji looked excitedly at the iPad while Kuroo talked to him about strategies. He held the most tender smile on his lips as he averted his eyes to look at Enji trying out those strategies himself. Not wanting to disturb the two, Airi softly closed the door and placed the vase in the middle of the dinner table. 

Not much later, the two boys excitedly shared a high five when Enji finally was able to kill the last monster in the game and move up one rank. Small giggles left the 10-year-olds lips while Kuroo softly chuckled. Since they still had to go to the movie theatre, Airi decided that now would be the perfect moments to break the endearing scene.

"I think it's time to leave if we still want to catch the movie." She said and got ahold of her bag that she had set down on a chair.

Kuroo looked at her before checking his phone and realised that they indeed had to go right now. Luckily for them they would only walk, so they didn't have to worry about missing a bus or a train.

Before Kuroo could even agree, Enji had bounced to his knees on the couch and turned around to look over the backrest.

"I like him, can we keep him?"

Airi laughed wholeheartedly. "Hmm maybe but I don't think Tetsu would want that huh."

He grinned in reply. "What would you say if I would say yes?"

"Then I would probably say sorry there isn't enough room for you." She answered.

"Well we can always throw you away." Enji looked blankly at his sister through his eyelashes. Both Airi and Kuroo were a little taken aback, but while Kuroo looked smugly at Airi, she reacted a little more emotionally.

"I'm your sister! Your supposed to be on my side!" She said disbelievingly.

"Isn't that exactly why I'm not supposed to be on your side?" Enji turned back to his iPad and Airi's jaw dropped before she pointed to Kuroo.

"What did you do to him?" She asked and squinted her eyes in suspicion. Kuroo put his hands up in mock surrender and watched Airi walk away in amusement.

"Bye Enji!" She yelled and got a small 'bye' in return.

"Bye little one." Kuroo said before standing up. He gave Enji a soft pat on the head and rushed towards the front door where Airi waited. 

"If I'm out on the streets by this month I'm blaming it on you." She said as she closed and locked the door.

"Maybe you can stay at mine then." Next thing he knew, a burning sensation entered his body from the slap she gave him on the arm. 

-♡-

On the way, Kuroo got the sandwiches out of the bag and passed one of them to Airi.

"My dad made the sandwiches for us this morning. In case we didn't plan on eating dinner."

Airi took the sandwich from his hands and unwrapped it. "That's very smart because I indeed did not eat. I only stole a pizza slice from Enji. " She took a bite out of the sandwich and hummed in approval. "This is delicious! Tell you dad I said thanks." 

"I will." Kuroo said before unwrapping his own sandwich and eating it. They ate on the way and shared some small talk about school and clubs. It was only a twelve minute long walk so before they knew it, they arrived at the movie theatre. They threw the plastic bag and foil from the sandwiches away in the recycle and waste trashcans, and entered the theatre. 

Kuroo opened the tickets on his phone and showed them to the staff member who stood a few feet in front of the concession stand. Once their tickets were scanned, they moved over to the concession stand and Kuroo got the popcorn like he promised.

"Thank you~" She said and already shoved some in her mouth.

Kuroo shook his head and took the ice tea green and sprite bottles from the counter. Using the stairs, they went to screening room 4 which was located on the third floor. The usher in front of the screening room checked their tickets again and once they were approved they went to their seats. Row 8, seats 12 and 13. 

"Did you pick this movie?"

The movie they were going to watch, was called 'parting'. Like the title suggests, it was about the parting of a family that took a bad turn. 

"No I heard from Kai that it was pretty good."

Airi nodded and ate some popcorn again.

"Might want to stop eating popcorn if you still want to eat during the movie." He teased.

In response she threw popcorn at him and Kuroo snorted. He grabbed the popcorn that landed on his lap and ate it. 

"Hygienic I see." She commented.

Kuroo snickered. "Oh shut up." 

Before long, the lights went out and a deafening sound filled the room. 

-♡-

The only thing Airi did after the credits rolled and lights turned back on was laugh. Kuroo flinched more than she did and turned his head from the screen quite often. It turned out that he was just a tad bit more scared than her.

Kuroo was holding his head in his hands as he heard Airi's laughter. The other people who were there just looked at her in irritation which made Airi lean her head on Kuroo's shoulder and back in the hope that her laughs would be muffled. 

Once she calmed down and moved away, Kuroo sat up again. "Stop laughing at me." He whined.

She continued to chuckle a little bit more. "What did you say about protecting me? Accompanying me so I won't get scared you said?" She pressed her lip in a thin line to hide her smile, but her eyes were still shaped like crescent moons. 

She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It was cute, don't worry." 

She stood up and patted his head. "Come one Tetsu, don't sulk."

"Okay, okay." He sighed and let out a breathy chuckle. "I'm pathetic." He laughed.

Instead of saying something to console him, she joined him and broke out in a fit of giggles again as she was reminded of the part where Kuroo hid his head on the back of the seat because of a jump scare. 

They walked down to the exit and threw the popcorn box and bottles away. 

She slowed down so Kuroo could join her side. "I had fun. I will probably have some nightmares, but at least I witnessed the great captain of the volleyball team being scared." She teased.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't lie- you were also scared."

Airi nodded and put her hands up in mock surrender. "True, but we already expected that didn't we?"

"Can't argue with that. Sorry that I didn't protect you?" His sentence ended as a question and he snickered.

"Aww Tetsu, your fear at some of the scenes was enough to distract me from all the screaming and blood." She cooed. 

He glanced at her and saw she was enjoying this, so let her off. He found some amusement in this as well, but he just hoped the rest of the team would never hear this. Especially not Yaku. They walked back the same road, but Kuroo didn't want to end this night just yet. 

"Hey there's a relaxing place that I know, not far from here, do you maybe wanna go there for a bit?"

"Sure." She replied. "Lead the way Tetsu."

They walked to a park nearby and instead of sitting somewhere along the stony main path, Kuroo lead her to a place they had to reach by going behind some bushes. It was just a small open field with a pond in the middle and a bench placed just in front of it.

"It's not exactly a secret spot, but not many people come her so it's a great place to just sit and relax."

Airi sat besides Kuroo and leaned back against the wooden bench. She looked at the small pond in front of them and took in the loud quietness of the nature around them. Eventually her head rested against the bench and she closed her eyes to focus on her breathing. The sound of leaves rustling and crickets were heard all around them- what would usually freak her out, but this time it felt serene.

She was able to unwind some tight threads in her head and let loose some of the tension that she felt while Kuroo took in the sight in front of him. He had only been here with Kenma before, so it was weird to see someone else sit beside him but he was glad she did. As time went by, Kuroo eventually noticed that Airi was shivering a little. He took the jacket from his back and used it to poke her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at the jacket that Kuroo was holding in front of him.

"I saw you were shivering and there is no way a jacket could fit inside that tiny bag of yours, so wear mine." 

She hesitated for a bit but when Kuroo practically shoved it in her arms, she had no choice but to put in on. Once she put it on, she realised how much bigger Kuroo was than her and chuckled. 

"Thanks. I was supposed to bring a jacket but I forgot...." She scrunched her nose a little and hugged the jacket a little closer to her body. 

"Well I don't know if it helps, but you look adorable in it." He commented with one of his eyebrows raised and a small smile on his lips.

A crimson hue formed on her face and she pulled the jacket a little higher to cover the lower half of her face. "I swear you're too nice."

"I'm only speaking the truth." 

Her eyes crinkled and she cracked a smile. She looked up at the clouds that covered the sky.

"You know, I wish today was not cloudy. Would've loved to see stars right now." She commented and Kuroo looked up as well. 

"Yeah, that really would've made today perfect." 

Airi quickly turned her head back to Kuroo. "No, no, it was already perfect. It's just that the stars would've made the sky prettier."

"Really, thank you for today." She said. "Academics in our third year mixed with club activities and the stress of picking a college is a lot right now and this night really helped me pause everything a little."

"You know that's also how I feel right." He responded with a bittersweet grin. "College prep courses paired with the responsibilities of being the captain is making me feel nauseous. Moments like these and with the team are what I appreciate."

They stared at each other and without speaking any words, the two teenagers shared a conversation that created warmth in their chests in this chilly night. Kuroo carefully slid his hand closer to hers and once they reached their destination, his large calloused hands wrapped themselves around her dainty ones. A small squeeze of confirmation was all it took for him to move a little closer and rest their hands on his lap. Her head moved from the back of the bench to his shoulder and Kuroo softly placed his head on top of hers. They sat together like that surrounded by the tranquility of nature as they healed under the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5

"So.... how was it?" Suzue asked teasingly. "Was it everything you dreamed of or more?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Airi rolled her eyes and looked for help towards Izumi who was just looking back at her as intently as Suzue.

Airi signed and propped her elbow on the table. Laying her head on the palm of her head, she averted her gaze to the ceiling.

"......more." She said and saw Izumi and Suzue exchanging a smile. Not knowing what to do, she buried her head in her arms that she hastily put down on the table. A slight squeal left her lips, "It's killing me, he's killing me." 

The two friends stared at the back of Airi's head, that she still had buried in her arms, with a gentle smile. She was the youngest and therefore automatically the baby. Though they were all only a few months apart, the two couldn't help but feel a different kind of affection for Airi. It's the same as with siblings. The youngest is normally very annoying, but the other siblings can't help but feel protective towards them. It was the same for their little friend group.

"Just know that we will kill him if he does something bad to you. Just give us a sign and we'll show up at his house with baseball bats." Suzue said jokingly but the slight menace laced in her tone was enough for Airi to know that she was serious. 

Airi raised her head and went back to leaning her head on the palm of her hand. "You know we're not together right?"

"Yet." Izumi corrected and pointed to her with the fork that was previously in her mango cubes.

Izumi continued to swing her fork around as if she was drawing something in the air. "What happened anyways? What made it... more?"

"Well..." Airi stretched out the word and thought about where to begin when the image of Kuroo with her little brother popped in her head.

"So.. he came to pick me up and gave me flowers. It's not like I have an empty vase laying around in my living room, so I invited him inside which bought me time to search around for one. I eventually found one in the garden and filled it up with water. Enji was home so when I came back... Kuroo and Enji were sitting next to each other and playing a game together. It was so cute seeing them together I swear to god. He looked at him with such a tender smile and I mean it's not like I didn't expect it or anything, but I didn't know Kuroo was so good with kids-" She stopped when she noticed no one was saying anything. 

"Continue, continue." Suzue nodded and laid her head against her palm too, facing Airi as she analysed her when she spoke about Kuroo. 

"We went to the movie theatre, nothing special really, but it was funny how he was more scared than me. Especially since the reason we went to watch a thriller was because he wanted to accompany me so I wouldn't get scared. It was pretty cute not gonna lie. Anyways, we were walking back home and then we went to a park. He gave me his jacket and then we kinda held hands." As she reminisced their little date, a slight blush colored her cheeks. 

"I guess you didn't listen to my advice huh." Izumi commented, referring to the jacket, which made Airi chuckle.

"Thank god I didn't. Oh-" She perked up. "I actually have it here with me, I still need to give it back." She said while holding a bag up and pointed at the black denim fabric sticking out of it.

"Well look who just came walking in." Izumi raised her fork again and pointed at the main entrance of the cafeteria. Kuroo was just walking in with a few other third years, but quickly split up with them and joined the volleyball members in their usual spot instead since the weather today was okay in comparison with yesterdays barbecue. 

"Should I go now?"

"You're basically his girlfriend so walk over." Suzue said and swatted her hand twice.

Airi stood up and got ahold of the bag with Kuroo's jacket in it. She left her schoolbag on the bench and walked over to Kuroo, but not before giving a little push to Suzue's head.

Her first steps were made hurriedly to avoid Suzue's possible wrath, but they slowed down when she noticed Suzue wasn't following her.

Once she reached Kuroo she hesitantly tapped his shoulder. Once his eyes made contact with hers, she sent a smile his way which he returned. A quick "Hi." was exchanged before his gaze moved to the bag she held up in front of him. 

"Right.. I forgot yesterday." He said and Airi pushed the bag into his arms which he accepted. 

Since there was still room on the bench Kuroo was sitting on, he scooted over to the side and patted the empty spot indicating Airi could sit there. She quickly looked around the people sitting around the table, but noticed that no one was really paying attention to them. Thus, she joined their table and sat on the spot next to Kuroo. 

Since she sat in the corner, she once again propped her elbow on the table and leaned her head on her hand- making sure that she was facing the whole group, but truthfully her gaze was set on the boy next to her.

Kuroo didn't really know why he invited her to sit with them, but it's not like he regretted it. The others were talking about the summer training camp they were going to go to tomorrow and the two at the side listened, though Airi had no idea what they were talking about. 

Kuroo looked at Airi's other hand that laid on the table and reminisced yesterday's events. He remembers how small and soft her hand felt against his and he wanted to feel that again. So, his hand made a leap from previously laying on his schoolbag to the table next to Airi's hand. Just slightly making contact with her fingers to see how she would react. He wasn't expecting it, but Airi was the one to connect their hands. 

This time Kuroo gave a squeeze of confirmation and ignored the smirk Yaku sent their way.

"Oh hey Airi, didn't see you there." Yaku innocently smiled at her. 

"Hello Yaku, everyone." She nodded at them in recognition and chuckled when she realised they all suddenly turned to her as if they planned it.

"So I see there's something happening there." Yaku noted and pointed at their intertwined hands.

"Something." She replied and Kuroo grinned. "Something." He confirmed and Yaku rolled his eyes.

He wanted to speak up again, but Inuoka was ahead of him. "Do you want to join our practice today too?"

"Today?" She asked and Inuoka nodded excitedly. 

"What do you think captain?" She turned her head towards Kuroo and all of a sudden they were very close to each other. 

"Of course you can come." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you want to that is." He quickly added.

A grin slowly formed on her face as she noticed Kuroo's eyes averting downwards to her lips.

"Sure!" She chirped and tried to hide her reddening cheeks. Kuroo didn't make any advancements, but he thought about it and that alone was enough to make her flustered. 

-♡-

After the last bell rung, Airi made her way to the classroom next door instead of waiting for Kuroo. She dashed her way to Suzue and pretty much slammed her hands against her wooden desk. Suzue flinched and looked up. "What are you doing?" She hissed and clutched her blouse on the place where her heart was located.

"You wanna come to the volleyball's team practice again with me?" Airi smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I already have a study session with my study group." 

Airi removed her hands from the desk and stood up straight without slightly drooped shoulders. "Okay.. I won't beg this time."

Suzue snickered. "I guess you don't need me this time."

Airi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Suzue threw the last notebook and pencil in her bag and stood up. She slid her chair back against her table and faced Airi. "I mean that if we were in this situation maybe, a week ago? You wouldn't have stopped asking and begging me to skip whatever plans I have to join you. It looks like Kuroo and you got a little more comfortable." She smirked.

With her mouth slightly open, Airi couldn't form a comeback and just stared ahead of her. It didn't look like Airi was going to respond anytime soon so Suzue linked their arms. 

"What I will do is accompany you to the gym." She patted Airi's head twice. "Let's go bestie." 

While they walked to the gym, Kuroo was still sitting behind his desk. He was dozing off and hadn't noticed Airi moving from his peripheral vision. He was slowly getting back to his senses and shook his head as if his tiredness would get shaken away too. 

A push in his shoulder sped the process up and he grunted from the impact.

"Hurry up we're going."

Kuroo grunted again. "I'm tired can't we skip."

"Airi is going to be there."

Wordlessly, he cleaned up his desk and walked towards the exit of the classroom which earned a snort from Yaku who thought he did it rather expeditiously for someone who claimed he was tired a few seconds ago.

Yaku caught up to Kuroo and walked beside him. "You didn't put that in your locker?" He asked and pointed to the bag that held his black denim jacket.

Kuroo shook his head before shrugging. "It smells like her." 

Yaku furrowed his eyebrows. "That's creepy."

Kuroo only chuckled in response. He didn't lie though. The scent of fresh cotton laced with flowers was still noticeable on his jacket and he had no intention of washing it any time soon.

As soon as they arrived at the gym, Kuroo's gaze once again moved to the bleachers and scanned around until they landed on the black haired beauty at the front.

Unfortunately she was looking at her phone screen and didn't notice his eyes on her. He contemplated between yelling her name and going to the locker room, but ultimately decided to just go and change in fear of embarrassing himself. 

He began to warm up once he came back and tried to keep his eyes off of Airi. However, he slipped up sometimes. The only ones on the bleachers were some of the people in the cheer squad and Airi, so it wasn't that hard to spot her. He found himself looking at her when he had the chance during breaks or when he stood on the opposite side of her against the net. Sometimes, his eyes would slip a little from the ball and move to her and he really wanted to beat himself up because since when did he become so enthralled by her?

He knew he liked her. He knew she was pretty. But since when was she able to distract himself from volleyball? It wasn't a bad thing, but he vividly remembers himself only trying his hardest to look better and cooler the last time she came to watch. Not once did his eyes slip from the ball during the practice match the last time and today it had already happened countless of times. 

Then a light bulb flickered in his mind. Last time she was here they weren't something. Now that they were, the butterflies in his stomach may have started to flutter ferociously around to the point where it is 'almost' perilous. 

-♡-

She stood against the wall and observed. The way everyone flew to their roles as soon as the practice ended was pretty fascinating. They all knew what to do and worked together on their respective tasks like cogs in a machine. The gym was cleared and the only things that were still there was the net and the ball cart at the side. 

Inuoka and Lev were laughing as they tossed a ball back and forth while Yaku and Kuroo sat on the bench next to the court. They looked like they were discussing something important, so she made her way towards the two exuberant boys. 

"Hello senpai!" Lev yelled and waved his hand frantically, not noticing that Inuoka had tossed the ball back. It wasn't long before the ball found it's way to his face. 

A shriek of pain left his lips and his hand immediately rubbed his reddened cheek. Airi had slapped a hand in front of her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Lev asked. A little pout was present on his face.

"Maybe? Just a little bit." She brought her index finger and thumb together until they stood parallel with a few millimeters between them.

"I would have laughed too, but this happened too many times Lev." Yaku said and shook his head.

Lev glared at Inuoka. "It's your fault." 

Inuoka laughed in response and began to walk away which gave Lev the chance to shorten the gap between them and bring poor Inuoka in a headlock. It was quite amusing to see a 185cm child being in the grasp of a 194cm tall child. 

As the two continued to fight, Kuroo and Yaku had stopped their conversation and watched on. Just another daily brawl. 

"Aren't you two going to break them up?" Airi questioned as she sat down next to Yaku. 

"Nah, they'll stop eventually." He replied carelessly. 

It turned out that he was right as the two just fell back into tossing the ball. Forgetting what happened just a few seconds ago.

"See, it's all good with those simpletons." The three upperclassmen on the bench shared a snicker. 

"I don't know if I have to say this, but you guys did great." 

"Great? I don't think you saw the so called 'best middle blocker' miss the ball as both a blocker and receiver." Yaku snorted and Kuroo gave a light punch on his shoulder.

"I never said 'best middle blocker' you astaxanthin."

"You did you docosahexaenoic acid fool."

Airi would never understand why these nerds couldn't use normal insults. Guess it adds to their charm.

"Ho ho children. We don't want two fights here in the span of 20 seconds." She raised her brow and held an arm between the two.

The two boys glared each other down before looking away. "For the record. I'm probably the third best blocker after that pretty boy from Komomedai and the guy without eyebrows from Date Tech."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Yaku said, dismissing Kuroo's statement. 

"Okay third best libero." 

"I would like to say one of the three best libero's. There's no ranking."

Kuroo sighed, "Yeah yeah yeah." He imitated Yaku.

Airi stood up and looked around. "Are you guys still planning to do something?" She asked them while she looked at the court.

"Maybe we could see if as good on the court as you are on the track field." Kuroo didn't want her to go just yet.

"Oh I can assure you that I suck at volleyball. I can only run, that's it, I promise you." 

"Let's test it." He said teasingly and walked towards the ball cart.

He grabbed a ball and spun it in his hands, a habit that most volleyball players at Nekoma had developed. 

"You know how to receive right?"

Airi nodded. "I can do that at least." She held her arms out and put her hands over each other. Her thumbs next to each other as they rested on the platform she created with the palm of her hands.

Kuroo nodded. "Now just bump the ball back to me."

"Wait you didn't say anything about aiming-"

Without a warning, Kuroo tossed the ball and Airi tried her best to bump it back to him. The ball made contact with her wrist and bounced to the side. Kuroo need to take a few steps to the side to catch the ball.

"I give up." She exclaimed.

"That was only the first time, what do you mean?" He laughed.

With the ball in his hands, he walked towards her. 

"Hold your arms out."

Airi listened and held her arms out in the same position as previously to bump the ball. 

While still holding the ball, he placed the ball on her wrists. "This is where the ball made contact." Then he moved the ball a little bit higher to her forearms. "This is where it should make contact." 

"Move your arms a little up when you hit the ball and keep your knees bended."

She nodded and Kuroo moved back a couple of steps. He tossed the ball and this time he only had to turn a bit to the side to catch the ball. 

"See, you're improving already."

"Thanks to you captain." 

A grin spread across his lips, "Okay one more."

They played around for a little longer. Inuoka and Lev had already left and Yaku joined them for a little bit, claiming that 'she should learn from the best'. 

When they decided to stop, Yaku put the ball back in the cart and pushed it back to the storage room. Kuroo tried to clean up the net properly as fast as possible and joined Airi's side at the bench where his bag was located. 

"Are you going home now?" Kuroo asked.

Airi groaned. "I was, but the coach wanted to discuss something with me and a few teammates."

"Ohh are you in trouble?" He provoked her.

Airi pushed him with the little amount of strength she could muster. He almost didn't move and chuckled when she got annoyed at him. She tried to push him once more, but he just started to lean his weight on her instead.

"Okay okay stop." She said in between chuckles even though she wanted to act mad. Her hands were grasping onto his shirt sleeve around his bicep and she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"I think it's about the selection for Nationals." 

She raised her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes as she loosened her grip. "I gotta go now, wish me luck?"

"I don't really think you need it, but good luck." He softly smiled.

She returned his smile and averted her eyes to his lips. She wanted to be bold, but she couldn't go straight for it so opted to lean forward to the side to press her lips softly onto his cheek.

Kuroo's cheek slowly turned warmer as his heartbeat sped up. She would be the death of him.

She stood up and couldn't look him in the eye, so she swiftly stood up and walked away. "Bye!" She yelled and quickly made her way out of the exit. Once she was out of the gym, she let out a sigh and placed her hands on her cheeks that definitely became rosy. 'I can't believe I just did that.'

Kuroo held his hand on his cheek and laughed to himself in disbelief.

"Wow you guys are hopeless." A voice spoke up.

The two were too immersed in each other and failed to remember that Yaku was still present in the gym and had witnessed everything. 

"You gotta make a move fast." Yaku pointed out and Kuroo nodded.

"I will." He replied and Yaku laughed. "Finally, after three years he finally has the guts to chase after his dream girl."

"Oh shut up." 

As Kuroo walked back home, he tried to plan their next date. Shibayama had a cute idea with the tests, but Kuroo figured that it would probably backfire so he stopped. Unfortunately he wasn't onto something. Airi's birthday was on the last day of their training camp, so he couldn't celebrate it with her on the day itself. The date had to take place on the day after her birthday. She still didn't have a wishlist but after a lot of contemplating thoughts, he probably found the perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey I would like to mention that this story is probably better to read on quotev. That's where I write the story and update at first, but it isn't necessary to read it on there dw- the story is still the same. To everyone who has read up to here, thank you so so much :)
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the last one! (though I will most likely write a special chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to make the text parts correctly so might be nicer to check that out on quotev (Link: https://www.quotev.com/story/13196864/wishlist-kuroo-tetsur%C5%8D )

\- Tetsu

Happy 18th birthday Airi!! Sorry I can't be there with you :(

\- Airi

Thank youu, dw, I just hope you're not texting me in the middle of practice captain

\- Tetsu

I would never ma'am

\- Airi

I'm feeling very forgiving so I'll pretend like I believe it

\- Tetsu

Oh how could I ever thank thee for your merciful soul

\- Airi

...

money :D

\- Tetsu

What about a date...?

\- Airi

Oh-

"So why is he almost sweating...?" Bokuto whispered to Akaashi, his finger pointed to Kuroo who was on the other side of the gym. His bottom lip stuck between his teeth while his hand clasped itself tighter around the plastic bottle of water by the second; he was getting nervous as he awaited Airi's response. 

\- Airi

lol

ofc tetsu :)

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief, his body falling backwards as he loosened his tensed body. Forgetting that he was sitting on one of the benches in the gym, he never stopped falling. With a hard thud he fell to the ground. From his back to his shoulders to his head. A stinging feeling soon taking over. He let out a cough due to the impact which slowly turned into chuckles.

"Do you think he's okay?" Bokuto asked Akaashi who just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't even want to know. 

Bokuto threw the ball that he had in his hands away before making his way to Kuroo. He crouched down and poked his a couple times. 

"What's so important dude?"

Kuroo shook his head slightly and muttered, "Wait."

Still in his crouching position, he started to rock back and forth on his heels. For some reason wanting to test how long he could go on until he fell. A small pout formed on his face as he waited for Kuroo to stop looking at his phone. 

\- Tetsu

Pick you up tomorrow at 4?

\- Airi

Enji will be excited :,)

\- Tetsu

and you won't?

\- Airi

Why would I? Kenma exists after all

\- Tetsu

:(

\- Airi

Maybe I'm a little excited

\- Tetsu

:)

\- Airi

Just a tiny tiny bit though, don't get your hopes up

\- Tetsu

I'll take it

see you tomorrow 

\- Airi

you better prepare something good captain

see youuu

A smile grew on Kuroo's face as he continued to read her texts. She didn't have to be physically with him to make him feel giddy. Seeing Kuroo's ears slowly turn a bright red, Bokuto did what was only right as a best friend. He stole the phone right out of his hands. 

He giggled as he ran away while reading Kuroo's texts.

"Hey who is Airi?!" He screamed. "Why have I never met her?! Oh a date?! You hid her from us?! I'm gonna call her right no-"

He got cut off as Kuroo finally caught up to him. He hooked his arm around Bokuto's neck and held him in a headlock. 

"You're not going to do anything." Kuroo spoke menacingly. 

"Akaashi protect me!" Bokuto cried out loud. A tear appearing in the corner of his eye.

"Bokuto-san, you got yourself in trouble." He said monotonously, but a glint of amusement was present in his eyes. "Sorry."

"Akaashi!" He yelled and dragged it to make it more dramatic. 

"How could you betray me like this." He fake cried and laid limp in Kuroo's grasp.

Kuroo snickered and dropped Bokuto who helplessly fell to the ground. 

"You're cruel." Bokuto groaned out as he turned to lay on his back. His left hand went up to his neck to massage the sore spots Kuroo inflicted on him whereas he stretched his other arm in the air, hoping either Kuroo or Akaashi would help him up.

Kuroo looked at Akaashi and smiled sheepishly, he nodded his head towards Bokuto and Akaashi slowly nodded back. He looked at their ace on the ground, a sigh escaping his lips.

Eventually, Akaashi stuck out a helping hand and Bokuto gladly took it. With his feet flat on the floor, he pushed himself off the ground immediately slung an arm around Kuroo's neck.

"So, want to tell me about the girl?" He smirked.

-♡-

"You have to wear this!" Suzue said enthusiastically. In one hand she held up a white corset with spaghetti straps, adorned with lace flowers in white and light green. In the other hand she held her phone up, showing Izumi through a videocall who was fervently nodding with both of her thumbs up.

Airi chuckled with glee, falling down next to Suzue in her own bed. "Might ask him out today."

Suzue slapped Airi's back. "He's probably gonna ask you first."

Izumi laughed through the videocall. "Wanna bet Airi's gonna ask first? 1000 yen." (around 8 eur/10 usd)

"Sure, Kuroo's definitely going to ask first." Suzue stuck her tongue out to Izumi. "Be prepared to pay me."

Airi rolled her eyes. "What if neither of us asks." 

Suzue sighed deeply, patting Airi's head softly she said, "If it really doesn't happen then we just save the bet until either of you has the balls to ask it, but if we're being real here...something is definitely going to happen." 

Airi stood up, murmuring incoherent words to herself.

"Don't ignore me." 

Airi flipped her off, Suzue's laughter quickly followed as she fell backwards. Airi let a small grin appear on her face as she grabbed the corset that Suzue threw on her bed. She walked away towards her closet and started to skim through her clothes. 

"What to wear? What to wear?" She sang to herself.

"I say wear dress pants, makes the outfit kinda chic you know."

Airi nodded slowly, her gaze moving to the pile of jeans and dress pants in the corner of her closet. 

"Black or white?"

"Black." Izumi said through the phone. 

Airi quickly snatched the black pants from the pile. She lifted them up as if she was checking it before tucking it in her arms. She opened a drawer with socks and picked the first long ones she saw.

She quickly changed into the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"If Kuroo doesn't drop the question then I will damn." Izumi's voice filled the room and Suzue wolf-whistled.

"You look hot." Suzue added.

Airi jokingly curtsied which emitted laughter from both Izumi and Suzue.

"Now I will allow you to pick my jewellery."

Suzue beamed and practically ran from her spot on the bed to Airi's beloved jewellery collection. The main reason for her presence was picking Airi's accessories, so she couldn't wait anymore when she finally got permission to.

Airi quickly did her everyday make-up while Suzue was busy going through her earrings. "Should I add some eyeshadow?" 

Suzue looked over. "Nah, but use some black eyeliner."

Airi nodded, "Thanks."

After awhile, Suzue walked over and clasped a heart chain necklace around Airi's neck. She put the rhinestone ear cuff and a familiar heart stud earring down on the table in front of them. She moved back to the jewellery box and brought a cuff bracelet and a snake ring. 

"Ohh I like." Airi giggled and high-fived Suzue.

She stood up and did a little twirl which was met with applause. "Beautiful as always."

"Now you're ready to get-" Before Suzue could continue, Airi slapped her hand on her mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence." 

Izumi laughed, "laid." 

Suzue snorted before yelping as Airi slapped her shoulder.

"Stop being so annoying~" 

-♡-

While Airi was getting ready with Suzue and Izumi's help, Kuroo was busy with his own preparations. 

He first threw on some wide legged jeans and decided to pair it with a white blouse, unbuttoning the first two buttons. A few rings around his index and middle finger to complete the look. 

"Did I try too hard.." He mumbled to himself as he stood in front of his mirror.

He shrugged, "Okay I guess I look good enough."

He went downstairs to the kitchen and greeted his dad. His dad had kindly agreed to cook food for them as Kuroo wanted to have a picnic dinner.

"Thanks again dad." Kuroo said as his dad put the bento boxes and a container full of onigiri's in a bag.

"No problem, just bring her home sometime so I can meet her yeah?"

Kuroo chuckled, "Sure dad."

He got the bag from his dads stretched out hand and received a pat on the shoulder.

"See you later."

"Have fun! But not too much!"

"We'll be fine dad!" He yelled as he exited the house.

He hummed an idyllic melody under his breath as he made his way to the convenience store and the store where he bought the first teddy bear for Airi.

He went to buy the jellies that she loved and quickly bought a mini teddy bear, this time in grey. He wanted to give Airi the best birthday so decided to give as much as he could.

Then he went to the flower shop where he got his previous bouquet. This time he had called in already to make an order, so he didn't have to think much when he came in. He ordered a bouquet with a creme theme, not asking for any flowers in particular to give the florist some freedom. Luckily he got what he asked for as he was met with yellow and pastel pink gerbera's, baby breaths, yellow roses and white camellia's wrapped in creme colored paper held together with a pink bow.

The trip to Airi's house felt longer than usual, his eyes bouncing back to the digital clock in the train frequently. His heartbeat was still steady, but a wave of nerves was coming closer. He calmed himself down by taking a few deep breaths and confidently began to walk to her house; a bag full of food and gifts hanging tightly on his shoulder. He stepped foot in her front garden and looked around to make sure nothing was wrong, though it was probably just his nerves trying to look for a distraction. He pressed the doorbell and immediately heard footsteps that gradually got louder.

When the door opened, he held the bouquet of flowers a little tighter. And there she was. Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, enchanting, ethereal. Words weren't enough to describe the beauty in front of him. The air got knocked out of his lungs as he stood breathless in front of her. His eyes raking her figure up and down to make sure that she was real and not just some fragment of his imagination. 

He chuckled a breathy chuckle, "Wow you look....beautiful." 

He thought she looked stunning on their previous date, but this time she shone even brighter. 

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She giggled and not-so-subtly let her eyes wander over his figure. 

She stepped to the side to let Kuroo in and he handed the flowers over to her. 

"I already have a vase out this time." She grinned and walked into the living room with Kuroo in tow. 

"How did you know I was going to give you flowers again?"

"Just... a premonition."

She put the flowers in an off-white colored vase and turned to face Kuroo.

"Too bad Enji isn't here."

"Aww and I was looking forward to play with him again." He whined.

"Something tells me that you like him more than me." She got her bag with a cardigan inside it and walked past him to put on her shoes, some black boots with platforms. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Airi laughed sarcastically. "I like him more than you too."

"Hey I never said anything-"

"You were saying it with your eyes."

"Okay.... I admit it, I asked you out for a date just because I wanted to be friends with your little brother."

"I see how it is rooster head." 

As they walked out of the house, they continued bickering. Even when they intertwined their hands, meaningless insults left their mouths as they tried to hide the grins plastered on their faces.

"So where are we going?" Airi eventually asked when they sat down in the metro, hands still laced together.

"A surprise." 

"Are you going to reveal anything?" She asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Where is the fun in that?" 

She pouted and was about to let go of his hand, but Kuroo held on to her tighter when he thought she would let go. Leaving a small kiss on her knuckles.

"You can't do that." She accused him, her voice getting a little higher at the end.

In response, Kuroo just left more kisses on her knuckles and hand.

-♡-

"Welcome to the VR arcade!" He said loudly.

"Oh god- I might fall for you even harder." She mumbled under her breath so Kuroo wouldn't hear.

"I've wanted to do this for so long."

Kuroo smiled and tugged her hand as he led her to the entrance of the arcade. They checked in and instantly went to play once they got the instructions. There were a lot of games, but they wanted to save the horror escape room for last.

A few race and shooting games later, they arrived in the escape room.

"We're both terrible with horror, this is not going to work out." Airi laughed. 

"I'll lead you out of the room, don't worry." 

They put on the VR headset and an eerie sound filled their ears. 

"I don't like this..." She said.

A shriek left her lips as a girl with worn out clothes appeared in front of her. Her long hair hung in front of her face and she was holding a bag in front of her, a ripped teddy bear sticking out of it.

"Will you help me get out here? Will you be my friend?" Her voice echoed through the room.

The girl walked past her and a timer filled the screen. She had twenty minutes to leave the bedroom while Kuroo got the task of hiding the hints and setting the mood in the room. To be nice, he hid two of the six hints in pretty easy spots. One under the bed and one on top of the closet. 

The first place Airi went to the bed. Looking between the cushions and under the blanket were some blood spots which gave her a grimace. 

She then went to look under the bed and found the other part of the ripped up bear, finding a slip of paper in there with a numbered code. 

"Okay so a safe should be somewhere."

Once Kuroo heard her, he placed a fake safe which would open with any code in a semi-obvious place under the desk behind some boxes.

When she opened the fake safe, a clown jack-in-the box jumped in her face. A scream left Airi's lips and she took a few steps backwards.

"Why are you not helping me?" The girl asked again, her tone sending shudders down Airi's spine.

"I am helping, please don't kill me." She said and ran to the other side of the room to look for the real safe.

She opened the three closet doors and found the safe, "I'm so stupid, of course it's in the damn closet."

She pressed the buttons on the safe and it opened, revealing a key. She walked to the door with the key, but of course it didn't fit. She looked around the room once more and saw a small drawer underneath the desk. Once she opened the drawer, the eerie music got a bit louder. It indicated that she used half of her time already. In the drawer she found a map of the world with an 'X' on Australia. A legend was underneath it with different animals, it was a map of where animals were located. 

"Australia... what am I supposed to do with this." 

Thanks to Kuroo, a book fell down of the shelf, making Airi jump. 'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this' she chanted in her head. Her eyes scanned the map again, Australia was partly highlighted with orange, the place to find kangaroos. She looked everywhere for the kangeroo until her gaze fell upon the stack of plushies on the bed.

She moved the plushies until she finally found the kangeroo and started to inspect it.

"The great escape.." She mumbled, reading off the foot of the kangaroo.

Then she heard footsteps, 'oh god..'

'1 minute' in red filled her screen and blood started to appear on the door. The footsteps outside the room got louder and louder until it was the only sound heard through the headset. The music had stopped and the blood formed letters, 'you failed'.

The girl appeared in front of her again and began her monologue that Airi wasn't able to hear since she was pleading for her to not kill her.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't-" Her begging stopped once the girl attacked her, she screamed in horror and closed her eyes while Kuroo laughed.

She got the headset off her head and punched Kuroo lightly in the stomach. "You didn't help me!"

"I did, I did." He continued laughing.

"What the hell is 'the great escape' all about."

He patted her head jokingly. "It was the name of a book."

"Well how was I supposed to know." She huffed.

They walked out of the room and naturally connected their hands.

"Apart from getting murdered, I had a lot of fun."

Kuroo snorted, "I had fun too, including your devastating murder." 

"Oh hah hah, next time I'm going to murder you." 

"Well-" He swung their hands back and forth, "Let's see if you'll say that by the end of tonight."

Airi looked at him suspiciously, "You're not going to lead me to an alleyway and kidnap me, are you? Or worse, write my name in your death note."

Kuroo snickered, "No, but you're giving me good ideas." 

"Okay then Yagami Light, where to?"

-♡-

They walked uphill a mountain once they left the urbanised area. Walking up numerous sets of stairs proved to be harder for the two athletes than expected. 

"It's been a long time since I went on the hike." Kuroo said, panting just a little.

Airi let out a breathy chuckle, "Same."

"Well, we're almost there."

They were headed towards the top for an open spot in the grass. After walking on the hiking trail, they took some sets upstairs. When they arrived, Kuroo pulled the pale blue picnic blanket from his bag. He set it down on the grass and put his bag down after gesturing Airi to sit down first. "After you."

She hummed and sat down with a sigh. "Didn't think you would go for a picnic. Though I'm not sure what I did expect."

Kuroo sat down next to her and began to take out the food containers. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah I love it, haven't done this since a very long time." 

She helped him open the food containers and Kuroo got the utensils out of a separate plastic bag.

"Just for your information, my dad made the food."

She laughed, "Thank him again for me." 

Kuroo nodded and handed her one of the bento boxes. "Thank you for the food." They said in unison and began to dig in. 

"Oh so what happened with your coach the other day?" Kuroo asked, thinking of the night before he left to go to training camp.

"You're looking at the runner for the 400m and the last runner for the relay." She beamed.

"last runner, damn, you must be good huh."

She took a bite of the tuna mayo onigiri and nodded. "I guess so captain of the volleyball team and star middle blocker."

Kuroo tittered, "So we're both kinda amazing."

She bumped shoulders with him as response- since she was eating and didn't want to open her mouth.

"It's starting to get dark." She noted.

"Perfect." He muttered.

He closed the food containers and shoved them in the bag, getting the jellies and teddy bear out. He held the jellies up high for her to see and he could see her eyes getting wider in excitement as she saw the snack and the teddy bear in Kuroo's lap.

"You didn't have to do this Tetsu~" She held her cheeks in her hands, feeling the warmth rise as he yet again made a sweet gesture.

"It's your birthday, of course I have to give you gifts."

"You're too sweet." She softly smiled as Kuroo handed her the bear.

She hugged it closer to her as it was getting chilly and put on her white cardigan.

She unpacked a packet with grape flavored jelly and took a bite out of it. "Sugar." She sighed contently as they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the sun fall asleep slowly and the moon and the stars filling the sky.

"Do you have any plans?" He asked her, now laying on his back to stargaze.

Airi joined him and hugged the bear. "You mean after school?"

Kuroo hummed as confirmation.

"Well.. I'm not sure. I mean, people expect me to go into either business or something that has to do with humans and the human mind..."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure really. I have an interest in basically everything, but our homeroom teacher has really been pushing us so I think I'm leaning towards nursing." She bit her lip and let out a small chuckle.

"But I really don't know for certain."

"And you Tetsu?"

"Ahh." He said before chuckling as well. "People expect me to get into biology, but I actually want to get into business."

"Really?" She asked, turning her head to face him. "I also thought you would study biological sciences or physics or something."

"Well I thought about it." He faced the stars. "But I just don't think I want to pursue a career in it."

"Understandable." She nodded.

Kuroo took some time to absorb the scenery in front of him. He took in the peacefulness around them and took a deep breath. He tried to stay poise as he sat up.

"You know..."

Airi directed her gaze onto Kuroo. She sat up as well and scanned his facial features. Not seeing anything off about his expression.

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"No." He breathed out and made eye contact. "You know, I've been trying to look for the perfect present for about three weeks now. We even went on a date and through my idiotic actions, we somehow grew closer after knowing each other for three years." A tender smile grew on his face as he saw her start to grin.

"I don't know how I became friends with you. You're so gorgeous, cute, smart, athletic and stubborn, I mean- you sulk when you don't get what you want, you don't like to be teased but your smile says otherwise which makes you even more adorable. There's so much I like about you, but so little words to actually describe it. Whenever I'm with you I just feel so warm, a floating feeling dancing around in my stomach that doesn't go away until I stop thinking about you." His eyes had softened and his hand found comfort on top of hers.

"What I'm trying to say is... I like you, I have liked you since our first year of highschool; ever since when you embarrassed yourself in front of class." He said and she laughed at the memory.

"So.. Kobayashi Airi, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, of course I will." Her smile reached her eyes, "That floating feeling you were talking about, I feel that too. That feeling rises in my stomach every time you're near. You have the ability to cheer me up with every small action, even if it is so annoying, you never fail to bring a smile to my face. You're so gentle, soft, funny- and don't forget to mention pretty." She chuckled. "So what I am trying to say is I like you too, if that wasn't obvious." 

Like moths drawn to a flame, the two moved closer until they were only an inch apart. Time felt like forever as they stared at each other, Kuroo's hand crept up her arm and cupped her cheek. He smiled and closed the distance. Their lips finally met in a soft embrace. Warmth surged through their bodies like firework was glowing inside of them. It felt like they were levitating off the ground, floating even higher than the highest clouds. She tilted her head slightly, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck as he pulled her even closer.

They were left breathless as they pulled away with heavy-lidded eyes, their lips a little swollen.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked him, slightly panting. Her heartbeat turned erratic as the taste of his lips still lingered on hers.

He caressed her cheek softly, "No what are you doing to me?" He asked, breathless as well as he took in her features.

Airi giggled slightly, pressing her forehead against his. "I really, really like you."

He chuckled, "I really, really like you too."

"How did this even happen?" She grinned.

Kuroo shrugged, a chuckle leaving his lips. "It's your fault for not having a wishlist."

"You know, I'm actually glad I didn't have one." She smiled as she leaned in again. 

This time he deepened the kiss, pulling her on his lap so she was straddling him. Her hands pulled the strands of his hair while his hands wrapped around her waist, leaving a tingling feeling. The feeling of her lips against his was intoxicating, her lips seemed moulded to the shape of his and he wanted more.

A whine left his lips as she pulled away, she was catching her breath and giggled when she saw the pout on his face. She pecked him once and rested her head on his shoulder. His hold on her got tighter as they embraced each other. Leaving a peck on her temple, he too rested his head on her shoulder. With their eyes closed, they basked in the warmth of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it..... wow, it feels like I've been writing this story for like a year when it only has been three months. I'm gonna miss writing cute interactions between Airi and Kuroo and projecting my hopeless romantic concepts/thoughts onto them lol. This story has definitely been inconsistent, so I want to thank everyone who stuck around and decided to give this a chance. I'm gonna edit the chapters in the future, dw dw. Again, thank you so much; I hope you found a little joy in Kuroo's and Airi's journey. Happy holidays and happy new year, stay safe! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> advice or suggestions are always welcome :)


End file.
